


Uprooting him

by KingFake



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: "Romance", Blow Jobs, Cheating, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Early in the game, F/M, Femsub, Impregnation, Large Cock, Maledom, Netori, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFake/pseuds/KingFake
Summary: A gym leader is fearful for her relationship, looking for a solution, but finding none.A young trainer challenges her, after their fight, he gives a solution for her problems.
Relationships: Masaru | Victor/Rurina | Nessa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Uprooting him

A woman was looking at the sea, next to the Hulbury lighthouse, she rested on the rail as she saw the ships disappearing far into the ocean.

She sighed as her thoughts always returned to the same point no matter what she did, “What should I do with Milo”

The woman looked down to her feet, “Come on Nessa, you have been dating him for… ,heavens know how long”, she thought gripping her hand on the rail, “Its normal to have problems in a relationship…”

Nessa tried to convince herself that everything was going to be okay, but she couldn’t help to wonder, what caused her relationship to become so stale.

“It all began that night, didn’t it.?”, she asked herself recalling the night she shared with him, “I mean, I just laid there while he did all he could, I didn’t even feel anything…”

She stopped her train of thoughts, “No, don’t think about it, a dull night is only that, I should just focus on the solution…”, she said as she lifted her gaze.

But, before she could continue thinking about it, she heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see who it was.

“You must be a Gym Challenger, right?”, she said as a young boy stood in front of her.

The young boy smiled at her, “How did you know?”, he said in a jokingly manner.

Nessa smiled at the boy, “You know Victor, when someone is endorsed by Leon, people can’t help but keep them on their sight”, she answered looking at him.

“If you are here, then you must have defeated Milo, I hope he wasn’t too easy on you”, she said resting her back on the rails, “Even though he is the “filter”, he goes to0 easy on newcomers…”

Nessa pushed herself away from the rail, “Enough talk, lets go to the stadium, I’m itching for a good battle”, she said as she walked away from Victor.

At the entrance of the stadium she looked back to where Victor was, he was walking to the stadium, “A good battle will help me clear my mind”, Nessa thought to herself before entering.

\---

Nessa was sitting on the female locker room, she sat on the bench at the middle of the room, looking at the ceiling, “Why did this happen…”, she mumbled to herself as she thought about her battle with Victor.

“He wiped the floor with me, and he wasn’t even that over leveled!”, she screamed in her mind as she griped the border of the bench.

Turning her gaze to the floor, Nessa calmed herself a little, “It’s not that he was too strong, I wasn’t giving it my all”, she realized as she got up from the bench.

“I need to battle Victor one more time, this time with my full team”, she said to herself as she walked to the door of the locker room.

She walked through the hallway reaching the men locker room, she opened the door.

Entering, the first thing Nessa saw was Victor, he was only on his underwear as he changed back to his usual clothes.

As she processed what was happening, her eyes ended on his underwear, noticing the enormous bulge his underwear restrained, Nessa finally snaped and exited the locker room.

“How could I be so dumb”, she scolded herself as she stood against the door, “Of course he would be changing”

Nessa’s cheeks were completely red from embarrassment as she waited outside, “How could a kid have that bulge?!”, she thought as his figure came to her mind, “I have seen Milo like that before, but his underwear was completely straight…”

As her mind continued that train of thought, the door opened, and Victor exited the locker room.

“Look, I… I’m sorry, I should have at least knocked on the door”, Nessa apologetically said, embarrassment on her voice.

She looked at Victor in the eyes, “I just wanted to ask you if you could come to the gym at night, I wanted to have a fair battle with you”, she said an embarrassed pout on her face.

Victor sighed, “Don’t worry about it, it was just an accident”, he said turning to her, “And, I will accept your offer”

Nessa began to smile a little, “Thank you so much, come around 10, the light will be off, but the door should be open”, she said, “I should get going, see you at night”

Nessa ran to the entrance as she finished her goodbyes, Victor slowly went to the exit, thinking about how to kill time until then.

\---

At 10 o clock, Nessa and Victor were on the middle of the stadium’s field. The usually filled bleachers were empty, the stadium was completely quiet, a solemn mood for the battle that was about to take place.

They shook their hands, and went to their border of the field, Nessa, preparing for the battle, began to stretch a little.

She started by stretching her arms, but, as she turned her head in movement, her eyes stopped at Victor, “How does his pants conceal that bulge so well?”, she asked herself as she began to move her neck.

“Why do I keep looking at his crotch, come on Nessa, you aren’t like that”, she scolded herself as she began to stretch her legs, “You have to focus on the battle, that will clear your head”

Having finished, the two nodded their heads in agreement and took out their first pokémon.

\---

Nessa sat at the field looking toward the open ceiling, the stars adorned the sky, “I know that I lost fair and square, but why do I feel so frustrated…”, she groaned to herself lowering her gaze to the field.

Victor was walking slowly towards her, embarrassed, Nessa looked at the ground avoiding his eyes.

“Nessa, I know something is troubling you, the two battles I had with you are enough for me to see that”, Victor said looking at the top of her head.

Nessa had a pained smirk on her face, “This kid saw right through me, and yet Milo is completely unaware”, she mumbled to herself.

Victor sighed, “If I could give you some advice, the best way to deal with a problem, its tackling the roots of it, and rip them off”, he commented.

“Look at me, some kid consoling me”, she said laughing at herself, “But, you are right I should…”, Nessa tried to say as she lifted her face, being interrupted as she saw an enormous rod over her head.

Nessa looked in disbelief at what she saw, Victor had lowered his pants releasing his fully erect manhood.

“How did his underwear contain this thing?! I think it’s even bigger than a Mudsdale!”, she thought the immense cock was a few centimeters away from her face.

Victor chuckled as he slowly descended his manhood on her face, “Why are you so surprised, I am tackling the root of your problem right now”, he said as his cock touched her face.

“Did you think I didn’t notice the way you kept looking at me since I entered the stadium?”, he asked as he moved his hips, slapping Nessa softly in the head with his cock.

With her face completely red, Nessa began to mumble, “I didn’t think it was that obvious…”, she confessed as Victor began to rub his manhood on her face.

“Well, you were wrong”, Victor said putting the tip of his cock on her mouth.

Before Nessa could say anything, Victor grabbed her by the head and pushed her towards him, his cock entering her mouth with full force.

Nessa felt the back of her throat being poked, “It’s just a fourth of his length and he is already reached my throat!”, she thought as Victor had his way with her.

Victor moved Nessa´s head, allowing him to reach deeper.

“Milo can’t do this, can he?”, Victor mockingly asked Nessa as he penetrated deeper down her throat.

Her throat was being blocked by the girth of his cock, “I can’t breathe”, Nessa thought as her mind was going blank.

Victor, noticing Nessa silent pleas, moved his cock back, allowing her to breath.

As her thoughts came back, Nessa noticed that she had only had a little over half of his length.

“You will learn to take the whole thing”, Victor said, as he continued to thrust his cock into Nessa´s mouth.

Nessa felt each thrust, every poke desperate to reach deeper down her throat again.

Her mouth began to feel sore as she felt Victor twitching.

With a smirk on his face, Victor removed his cock from Nessa and began to stroke himself making him cum.

His seed erupted from the tip, drenching her face with the white substance.

Nessa laid on the ground exhausted from the force that Victor handled with, “You look great with my seed on you, anyone would recognize that you are my woman”, Victor said looking down on her, “Clean yourself with your clothes, I am not done”

She quietly obeyed, removing her shirt and cleaning her face with it, latter removing her shorts.

Victor looked at her completely naked, “Look at you, completely wet after I manhandled you”, he said kneeling in front of her.

Nessa’s face redden as she hear it, looking away from him, Victor touched her womanhood, “To think you were such a masochist”, he said as he showed her his wet fingers, “I guess Milo is to gentle with you”

He left his entire length on top of her stomach, “Or does he have such a tiny dick, that you don’t feel anything”, he mockingly asked as he penetrated her womanhood with his fingers, “You are so tight that you almost seem like a virgin”

Nessa bit her lips, a guilty expression on her face, “You know, if you hated this so much, you can just go away, I won’t stop you”, Victor said removing his fingers from her.

As much as she wanted to leave away, she couldn’t, she remained on the ground, but looked at Victor in the eyes.

“Now you are honest”, Victor said as he moved himself, letting the tip of his cock at her entrance, “But I want you to say it”

Victor remained at the entrance, his tip giving slow kisses to her lips.

Nessa gulped at the thought of that rod entering her, with shaking words she whispered, “I want you to get inside me…”

“Louder”, demanded Victor, his tip slowly parting her lips.

Nessa gripped the grass, “I beg you, get that inside of me”, she pleaded looking at his face.

Victor tip almost penetrated her, “Get what inside of you?”, he asked smiling at her.

“That enormous cock of yours”, Nessa screamed as Victor finally entered inside of her.

The enormous rod stretched her insides, the pain that such stretching would give made Nessa moan from pleasure.

Victor thrusted inside of her; with full force he rammed her cervix.

With each hit, her mind went blank the feeling of pleasure replacing any trace of logical thought.

“So, Nessa…”, Victor started to say, “Who is better, Milo or I”, he asked, slowing his thrust.

Her mind panicked at the thought of him stopping, “You, a thousand times you”, she screamed in answer.

Victor increased the speed just a little bit, “And why I am better?”, he asked.

“Because you use me as your thing”, she answered tears from pleasure appearing on her eyes.

Victor decreased his speed, “Anything else?”, he asked, looking at her.

“Your cock is enormous, he couldn’t even make me feel a thing the only time we shared a bed”, she screamed as a plea for him.

Victor started to ram inside of her, “And who are you?”, he asked hitting her cervix marking each word.

“I am your woman, your pleasure thing”, she screamed, her face distorting from the pleasure she was feeling.

He began to feel himself getting over the edge, “And I mark my woman with my seed”, he grunted as he rammed one last time.

He came, filling her insides with his seed, her body shaking from the pleasure of being filled.

Nessa felt as all the strength in her body left, leaving her exhausted on the floor.

Victor removed himself from Nessa, her body spilled the excess cum out of her body making a big puddle on the ground.

He moved, sitting close to Nessa, her head resting on his legs, “And I always take care of my woman”, he said caressing her head.

Nessa smiled, “Your bullet seed hit me”, she said closing her eyes from the exhaustion, “My body knows it, your seed planted inside me two times”

\---

It has been three days since Victors stop at Hulbury, now he has defeated Kabu and obtained his badge. 

After Kilo, Milo and Nessa had come to see off Victor and Hop at Motostoke entrance, she and Milo went to the Budew Drop Inn to pass the night.

The two shared a bed like they did so long ago, “Wow Nessa, you are incredible tonight”, Milo complemented Nessa as she laid in bed feigning interest.

As he came, Milo laid besides Nessa and fell asleep from his exhaustion.

Nessa looked at the celling, completely indifferent for the man that slept besides her, but, as she heard the door opening, her factions lightened up.

Victor quietly entered the room, and walked besides Nessa, “Did you use a condom?”, he asked kissing her on the forehead.

“Of course”, she answered showing the used condom on the bed table.

Victor kissed her, “Wonderful, I hate the idea of another mans’ seed inside of my woman”, he said kissing her on the neck.

“At the morning pierce the condom with a needle, and leave it besides you, he should be smart enough to put the pieces together”, he said lowering his pants.

He moved Nessa, putting the tip of his cock at her entrance, “For now, let us enjoy ourselves”, he said as he rammed inside of her.

Nessa softly moaned as Victor had his way with her, in the three days he had taken to reach Motostoke he trained Nessa to pleasure him, she still had a lot to learn, but deep inside her she knew that she couldn’t live without him.

Victor kissed her with a passion she growth to love, a passion the man laying besides her couldn’t give her.

“Sorry Milo”, she thought looking at him, “You are a sweetheart…”

Nessa turned to see Victor, “But this man is just better than you”, she thought as Victor was getting close to cum.

“He uprooted you out of my life, and his seed rooted deep inside me…”, she thought as Victor came inside her.

Her body was filled with Victor’s seed, as he removed himself from her, the excess slowly dripping out of her womanhood, a small puddle forming in the bed.

Her eyes grew heavy as sleep steeled in, “Goodnight my love”, she muttered as she felt asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, with only 3 days for the pol I made, I decided to write something to practice a more “Harder” cheating and tried to find the boundaries that I felt comfortable with.  
> To be honest, I would say this work is a bit shallow, since Nessa and Milo relationship is a fandom pairing, I left a lot of their relationship up to the reader.
> 
> Please, tell me what you liked and disliked on the cheating aspect.
> 
> And, like always, criticism is always accepted in the comments to improve in both my writhing and redaction.  
> If you have seen any orthographic mistakes, please comment them to change them when I can.  
> Once again, thanks for reading my work.  
> I hope to see you, on the next one.  
> KingFake


End file.
